event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
Event Horizon comes with a wide variety of ships, each coming with its own pros and cons. Overview Ships make up the core gameplay of Event Horizon. Your ships are pitted against the enemy ships until one side is left. You start with three light ships from different factions: a Scout, a Spectrum, and a Raven. New ships can either be bought from stores, researched and crafted at a workshop, or found as a random encounter at a beacon. Ships currently have five different classes; Frigate, Destroyer, Cruiser, Battleship and Capital Ship. You can use up to two Capital Ships and ten other ships in the hangar. Ships also come in three size classes: light, medium, and heavy. Light ships are fast and maneuverable, but carry few weapons and can only equip M1 satellites. Medium ships strike a middle ground between firepower and mobility, and can equip satellites up to M2. Heavy ships are slow but can equip more and larger weapons and any satellites. Capital Ships are under their own category. Combat Under enemy control, ships usually follow preset patterns depending on their intended role. Javelins will attempt to fight from afar, Scouts will fire and retreat, and so forth. However, with certain equipment, this may change. Satellites grant additional abilities to ships, allowing them to equip more weapons that may not fit with their usual strategy. Ships with satellites often won't follow normal conventions. For example, the Praetor will switch from a ramming strategy to a missile strafing strategy if it has Potato satellites. Another modifier is the Veteran system, indicated by one or more skulls at the upper-right corner of the ship icon. Veteran ships have different equipment configurations, and may change the combat style of the ship. Experience Experience is gained as a combat reward based on how much damage the player has dealt. In standard combat (excluding Gauntlet) experience is forfeit along with other rewards upon your fleet being defeated or surrendering. Gaining experience increases the level of ships, which increases Attack and Defense by an ever increasing amount per level. This stacks in a cumulative manner with ship upgrades, skills from pilot skill tree and installed modules. (Attack multiplies total damage, while defense multiplies effective Hit Points) Experience is given to the current ship on-screen regardless of how the enemy is destroyed. This includes collision damage and rogue drones. For example using Acid Cannons and then subsequently having the player ship destroyed or swapped, the ship sent in as a reinforcement would receive the experience for the killing blow. In another case, firing missiles at long range and then swapping ships before they connect and destroy the foe will award experience to the second ship. Event Horizon Frontier In Event Horizon Frontier, there are some differences regarding ships. Some ships have minor changes, such as the Jormungandr, and unlike in Event Horizon, the player can only have one of each ship. The method of obtaining ships also differs compared to Event Horizon, with most being unlocked by defeating them in duels or purchasing them with stars. Once a ship has been unlocked, it must be built using credits. There is also an Unaligned ship exclusive to Event Horizon Frontier; Velez (Battleship) One of the largest non-Capital Ships, the Velez is a heavy class ship that comes with 2 Stalker Missile Launchers. List of Non-Capital Ships Non-aligned ships Falcon (Destroyer) A ship of very flexible mounting, currently only obtainable through IAP. Can be fought as a foe in gauntlet matches. [[Merchant Ship|'Merchant Ship']] ('Cruiser)' A very slow ship having 138 slots (more than most Battleships) capable of having multiple drones. It has 4 (.) slots for weapons. Egg (Frigate) An enemy unaligned Light ship, notable for the enemy variants armed with a Quantum Detonator. Player bought Egg also has a Quantum Detonator. Easter Egg (Frigate) Released in 0.13.0 for Easter, this is notable for its universal weapon slots, and coming with all modules unlocked. It's worth noting that this ship has the rare Fireworks Cannon. Viper (Cruiser) One of the few asymmetrical ships, this is often seen armed with Railguns. Eden (Destroyer) A small saucer with universal weapon slots. As with other saucers it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. Tyrant (Battleship) A heavily armed and armored torpedo gunship. Similar to the Korerans' Manticore only with more blue and less green slots. Gladius (Battleship) The only non-Capital Ship capable of using a Targeting Unit-assisted Heavy Laser Beam M2. Similar to the Jurgan's Beholder, only not living and having more blue and less green slots. This is a heavily armored foe. Useful when coupled with an afterburner. Meteor (Frigate) A cylindrical-shaped ship, unique and now rare. Effectively a Scout Mk2.5 but considerably slower. Was only obtainable through Christmas Boxes during patch 0.10.4. Scavenger (Cruiser) An old remodeled exploration drone, this is a powerful ship with universal weapon slots. Corn (Cruiser) One of the (currently) 2 ships able to mount a Heavy Acid Torpedo without slot expansion, making it a great choice against res-builds. It boasts an impressive amount of yellow which can be further expanded but lacks green slots. Falcon.png|Falcon Merchant_Ship.png|Merchant Ship Egg.png|Egg Easter_Egg_Layout.png|Easter Egg Viper layout.png|Viper Eden unarm.png|Eden Tyrant unarm.png|Tyrant Gladius unarm.png|Gladius Meteor Layout.png|Meteor Scavenger Layout.png|Scavenger Corn_no_modules.jpg|Corn 'Veniri ships' Scout (Frigate) A starting ship and one of the few capable of reaching the speed cap of 20. Practically useless until you acquire Potato (Missile) satellites. Scout Mk2 (Frigate) Compared to the previous, this is significantly better with space for an Anti-Matter Reactor and extra engines which allow it to reach speed cap with satellites equipped. Dart (Destroyer) A ship with two 1x3 C slots. Not very notable as it is outclassed by many other destroyers. Paladin (Destroyer) Works nicely as an early boss hunter. Able to be quite fast while still packing a punch. Javelin (Cruiser) A large gunship that can put out a wall of gunfire to counter projectiles, hit small and/or fast targets. It can use an Afterburner and M3 Satellites. Slightly unusual in that it's four gun slots do not fire straight ahead but in a narrow fan, like the fingers of a slightly outstretched hand. An excellent choice as a first heavy ship now that it is no longer a starting ship. Excalibur (Battleship) Effectively a Javelin MK2. Heavier but has more of every slot, weapons too. A brutal gunship when using target assisted pulse cannons on itself and a pair of Dart M3 satellites. Also can act as a Railgun sniper with slot expansion. Scout.png|Scout Scout MK2.png|Scout MK2 Paladin.png|Paladin Javelin.png|Javelin Excalibur.png|Excalibur Dart-base.png|Dart 'Bushrak ships' Spectrum (Frigate) One of the starting player ships. The faction's basic ship, not recommended for serious player use. Spectrum Mk2 (Frigate) An enhanced version of the previous, can equip drones and do more damage but is still outclassed by many ships. Zephyr (Destroyer) An early missile skirmisher. Slower, but has the most missile slots compared to other light options, except the Messenger Mk2, which has an equal number of missile slots. Trident (Destroyer) Arguably a Zephyr Mk2, this smaller missile skirmisher has a large engine for its size and can equip some small missile launchers or MLM3s. If equipped with an afterburner, becomes a very effective strafing/ramming missile skirmisher. Zion (Cruiser) The main weapon is underwhelming against most enemies but can easily take out a Megalodon early game when paired with a Stealth Field. This makes getting this ship early on very helpful. It can also work as a early game drone carrier with up to four drones and space for a Stealth Field. Stalker (Battleship) Compared to some of the rest of this faction's rather underwhelming ships, this is a must-have as it can dual wield heavy missiles. Late-game this turns into a boss killer with some of the best DPS. Can equip every kind of missile there is, except Acid and Stalker Missiles. Spectrum layout.png|Spectrum Spectrum MK2.png|Spectrum MK2 Zephyr.png|Zephyr Zion layout.png|Zion Stalker layout.png|Stalker Trident-base.png|Trident 'Korerans ships' Raven (Frigate) One of the starting player ships. The lightest ship of the faction, lacks engine and weapon slots. Raven Mk2 (Frigate) An upgrade to the previous but still lacking in vital slots. Praetor (Destroyer) Although this ship has a normal amount of engines, it lacks in weapon slots. Usable with Potato (missile) M2 satellites and Small Lightning Cannon M3s. Arguably outclassed late-game by the similar Helios and Object 34, due to a larger number of slots on the latter. Anyway is useless but can be source of Afterburners. Thunder (Cruiser) The first truly useful Korerans ship. This has several of C-Weapon layout options with Targeting Units. Manticore (Battleship) One of the only ships that can directly mount the dangerous Heavy Proton Torpedo Launchers. A ship with rather balanced stats and lots of slots. The main guns have a spread of about 10° out from the center which makes aiming tricky at long range and also means you cannot put both shots onto a target at above point blank range which spoils this ship as a Heavy Proton sniper. Raven_layout.png|Raven RavenMk2 layout.png|Raven Mk2|link=Raven Mk2 Praetor.png|Praetor Thunder layout.png|Thunder Manticore layout.png|Manticore 'Taraniak ships' Drone (Frigate) The lightest ship of the faction, fairly annoying and harmless with a very close-ranged weapon. Pretty much can't turn. Drone Mk2 (Frigate) Has a lower fire rate than its Mk1 counterpart, but deals much more damage. Dragonfly (Destroyer) An improvement from the initial Drone design. It's still slow, but it can deal more damage in a wider cone. Hornet (Cruiser) A further improvement on the previous ships, lots of slots. Tarantula (Battleship) The combination of a Black Hole Generator, EMP Torpedo and a Warp Drive makes this ship one of the deadliest ships in the game. Drone layout.png|Drone DroneMk2 layout.png|Drone Mk2 Dragonfly layout.png|Dragonfly Hornet layout.png|Hornet Tarantula layout.png|Tarantula 'Sayjix ships' Messenger (Frigate) The lightest and least harmful ship of the faction, a carrier of 2 drones. Messenger Mk2 (Frigate) An upgrade to the previous and a light missile ship. Normally seen with drones. Kryptoria (Destroyer) The first and lightest of the saucers, this has a 1x2 L slot. As with other saucers it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. With slot expansion it can carry a Small Tachyon Beam with 360° arc of fire, making it very effective. Proxima (Cruiser) A heavier saucer, this time armed with a 1x3 T-slot. As with other saucers it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. Chronos (Battleship) The heaviest of the standard saucers, armed with a 2x3 C-slot and capable of acting as a powerful carrier. As with other saucers it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. Can carry an Ion Cannon, which is impressive. Messenger.png|Messenger MessengerMk2 layout.png|Messenger Mk2 Kryptoria.png|Kryptoria Proxima layout.png|Proxima Chronos.png|Chronos 'Jurgans ships' Embryo (Frigate) An odd ship with weapons on its tendrils. It is squishy and slow. Embryo Mk2 (Frigate) Apart from having room for medium-sized reactors making it faster, this ship has the same flaws like its little brother. Chrysalis (Destroyer) A slightly larger, tougher variant of the Embryo doing low damage. Veterans are very fast with ECM jammer, rear firing stun and can cause a lot of problems for slow ships, drones and missiles. Oblivion (Cruiser) An odd ball that can pull out ridiculous amounts of damage for the unprepared. Veterans are quick, use EMP Torpedoes and Quantum Torpedoes. Very effective if the Heavy Quantum Torpedo is replaced with a Black Hole Generator. Zombie (BattleShip) A very powerful ship if Acid Missiles are equipped, the Zombie is a Jurgan-infested Stalker that uses S slots instead of M slots. Beholder (BattleShip) A dangerous, heavy ship. It has space for many modules and weapons. However, unlike the Oblivion, it is much more agile and fast. Embryo layout.png|Embryo EmbryoMk2 layout.png|Embryo Mk2 Chrysalis layout.png|Chrysalis Oblivion laout.png|Oblivion Beholder.png|Beholder Empty_Zombie.png|Zombie 'Zumbalari ships' Interceptor (Frigate) The faction's basic ship, powerful as a veteran thanks to Pulse Multi-Cannons. Player bought ship comes with a pair of Neutron Blasters making this ship an easy and cheap way to get these early on. Interceptor Mk2 (Frigate) The Interceptors bigger brother. More space all around and just generally better. Shadow (Destroyer) A dangerous missile skirmisher, gunships are a good counter. Helios (Cruiser) A speedy ship cable of using dual 1x3 L weapons, effectively a larger and more powerful version of the Korerans' Praetor. Rhino (Battleship) The faction's heavy ship, normally heavily armored and with flexible mounting in the AI's hands. This is capable of using an Afterburner and Targeting Unit-Assisted Black Hole Generator in addition to dual 1x3 L weapons. Very dangerous against slow Resistance build ships due to the Acid Cannons on Veterans. Interceptor layout.png|Interceptor Interceptor MK2.png|Interceptor Mk2 Shadow layout.png|Shadow Helios_layout.png|Helios Rhino.jpg|Rhino 'Neganari ships' Spike (Frigate) The faction's basic ship, fast and armed with a lighting cannon. One of the only light ships capable of using an Afterburner. Spike MK2 (Frigate) Much more dangerous than his little brother, Veteran ones comes with a Fusion Beam, and Double Vet ones with a Small Tachyon Beam. Probe (Destroyer) Unique in having 6 separate universal 1x1 weapon slots and firing at a 90° angle to the left and right of the ship. This makes a good missile skirmisher with an Afterburner. Hatchet (Cruiser) This medium ship shoots at a 90° angle, to the right of its nose. It's worth noting that a Targeting Unit now work with weapons not pointing forward. Freighter (Battleship) The current second heaviest accessible non-Capital Ship, this has an astounding 133 total slots and makes for a good carrier. Like the Hatchet this shoots at a 90° angle, although to the left of its nose. As with the Hatchet, It's worth noting that a Targeting Unit now work with weapons not pointing forward. Will be most players first real drone carrier being able to carry 7 with drone based upgrades and a stealth field for stealthy AFK farming. Spike.png|Spike Spike Mk2.jpg|Spike MK2 Probe.png|Probe Hatchet_layout.png|Hatchet Freighter.png|Freighter 'Daazen ships' Leech (Frigate) The faction's basic ship, one of the earlier annoying ships as it's fast and armed with dual Vampiric Rays. Leech Mk2 (Destroyer) The Leech's bigger brother. These are better, consequentially so in the AI's hand when armed with an Afterburner, dual Vampiric Rays and the powerful Black Hole Generator. Barracuda (Destroyer) A flexible assault ship with both T and C-weapons slots. One of the few ships capable of directly mounting Heavy Proton Torpedoes. Scorpio (Cruiser) The faction's missile ship, often seen with drones. Similarly to the Bushrak's Stalker this can be used as a missile skirmisher or heavy missile ship. The Veteran is equipped with an AI-Only HMLM4. Nemesis (Battleship) The faction's heavy ship, armed with very long ranged C-weapons. This is an especially dangerous enemy thanks to it's powerful AI-only Homing Stasis Field with a long effect time, similar to it's reload; sometimes leaving you stuck indefinitely. Other types use Black Hole Generator and Railguns. Target assisted Railguns can make this an exceptional long range sniper, however this ship is very slow indeed. Leech layout.png|Leech Leech Mk2.png|Leech Mk2 Barracuda.png|Barracuda Scorpio layout.png|Scorpio Nemesis.png|Nemesis [[Unknown|'Unknown']]' ships' Object 34 (Frigate) Is the faction's basic ship that have 91% Kinetic Resistance by default, he will use an Afterburner and a Fortification Module to do powerful ramming attacks. Object 18 (Destroyer) Is one of the most annoying ship in the whole game, he will shoot long range missiles all the time and use an AI-only Super Stealth during the cooldown. The Double Veteran uses two dangerous AI-only HMLM4. Object 61 (Cruiser) Veteran and Double Veterans are deadly foes equipped with a Tachyon Beam, DV also can use Heavy Lightning Cannon. Long range drones and a stealth field are advised to counter. This is one of the only ships capable of mounting a Tachyon Beam. Object 117 (Battleship) A powerful gunship that uses a mixture of powerful C and T-Weapons, caution and a stealth field is advised to counter. This is one of two ships that can directly mount dual Targeting unit-assisted Heavy Proton Torpedoes or Targeting unit-assisted Heavy Anti-Matter or Cluster Torpedo. Object 34.png|Object 34 Object 18.png|Object 18 Object 61.png|Object 61 Object 117.png|Object 117 'The Empire Ships' ISS Corvette (Frigate) Non Veteran version of this ship only uses Small Pulse Canon M2s , while the Veteran version is faster and uses Plasma Web. ISS Gunboat (Destroyer) With 10 L slots, it's capable of using 2 Small Tachyon Beams with Targeting Unit, Afterburner and an Antimatter Reactor. When fighting the Non Veteran version of this ship it uses 2 Laser Cannons and it's very slow, while the Double Veteran version is armed with 2 Small Tachyon Beams. ISS Caravel (Cruiser) It has weapon slots to be armed with Heavy Missile Launcher M2 and a four drone capacity. Non Veteran version has 4 Rocket Launchers, Veteran one have 4 Rocket Launcher M2s and 2 M81 drones. ISS Galleon (Battleship) It has 2 3x3 T slots, a four drone capacity and space for a Large Anti-Matter Reactor. The Non Veteran uses 6 Proton Torpedoes. The Veteran version has 2 very annoying Heavy EMP Torpedoes and a Warp Drive. ISS Man Of War (Cruiser) The second Cruiser of the faction. Very good with Ion Canons and Heavy Ion Cannons. Corvette.png|ISS Corvette Gunboat.png|ISS Gunboat Caravel.png|ISS Caravel Galleon.png|ISS Galleon Imperial Battlecruiser base.png|ISS Man Of War The Swarm Ships Bug (Destroyer) One of the two destroyers capable of equipping M3 satellites. It uses the "Special" weapon type ("S") with eight slots in a 4x2 section. Enemy AI usually carry acid missiles and afterburners. Not very straight forward when fighting and will avoid direct conflict with the player. Crab (Cruiser) The smallest ship for The Swarm despite being a class above the Bug. A living ship, this provides powerful utility with use of Plasma Webs and Acid Cannons. In the past, one of the most fearsome ships in pvp non-capital ships viable against maximum level foes. Wormship (Battleship) The strongest battleship, it's also one of the largest. With the addition of slot expansion, it becomes the only non-capital ship capable of mounting the terrifying Death Ray. Bug layout.png|Bug Crab layout.png|Crab Screenshot 20180128-013909.png|Wormship The Syndicate Ships Goblin (Frigate) The faction's basic ship, fairly unremarkable. Banshee (Destroyer) This can be a dangerous foe thanks to use of a railgun along with warp drive. Valkyrie (Cruiser) This is one of the few non-capital ships able to wield the devastating Holy Cannon with added slots. Overall a very good ship all-around regardless of pilot. Spelling its name can be tricky though! Yeti (Battleship) The battleship with the shortest name, the faction's heavy ship is one of the better options for that weight class. With the addition of slot expansion however it no longer shines as much although can wield dual Heavy Missile Launcher M2s or M3s. Goblin_Layout.png|Goblin Banshee_Layout.png|Banshee Valkyrie_Layout.png|Valkyrie Yeti_Layout.png|Yeti Anti-Cheat Ship A ship that doesn't have a name, this Space Invader-esque enemy appears only in hacked versions of Event Horizon where the game finds illegitimate code. However, a weaker version of it appears the tutorial. In the tutorial, their icon is an entirely gray Paladin with a white question mark in the middle, like the icon for an empty Destroyer slot. It always spawns at level 300 and will be every enemy ship after the first normally spawned enemy. This "Anti-Cheat" ship does not appear in the upcoming ships notification and instead shows normal leveled ships for the area but once the player chooses a ship the Anti-Cheat ship remains. The ship is in fact beatable and does not regenerate health and has a finite amount of energy. However, since this enemy spawns anywhere that has more than 1 enemy ship, even in the very beginning of the game, it is very unlikely any player can level up high enough to defeat this enemy, even while using any cheats in a hacked version. The ship uses two types of weapons, with six in total. At range, it uses two Missile Launcher M2 with modified sprites to be changed to white rectangles instead of the normal missile sprite. At closer range, it uses four Pulse Cannons (2 on each arm) that also have their sprites changed to white rectangles. Apart from the changed sprites their weapons have, they appear to have all normal stats their weapons have. However, since it is always level 300, these weapons will do massive damage to your low level starting ships and will instantly kill them. Resistance: The best method to fighting/resisting them is to not cheat in the first place and install the legitimate version of the game. However, if you are feeling brave, if you somehow manage to get a drone carrier into the game drones at long ranges will very very slowly whittle down their health. This, however, will take a very long time and remember that every enemy after the first one will also be level 300 No-Pirate ships, so it is highly recommended to stop cheating if you do not wish to waste a very large amount of time. Category:Ships